sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Information on the weapons that can be found or crafted in The Pit. Dura = Durability Mods = Number of bio mod slots available Acc = Accuracy Dmg = Damage per hit Pen = Penetration APM = Actions per movement (e.g. APM = 2 for a pistol means it will fire twice after you pull a trigger). Mag = Magazine size Re = Reload time Rng = Range (see section on range table) Ammo = Type of ammunition used Fist * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details * ¹ Doubles amount of healing from passive regeneration ticks. Heavy Weapons * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details. * ¹ Requires the Brawler PBA. * ² Conical AoE, lights targets on fire for damage over time. * ³ Fires a 3 shot burst, uses 5 rounds. Able to multi-target. Pistols * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details. * ¹ Fires a 3 shot burst, uses 5 rounds. Able to multi-target. * ² Fires a 3 shot burst, uses all 3 rounds. Able to multi-target. Shotgun-type AoE damage. * ³ Conical AoE, stuns targets. Rifles * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details. * ¹ Fires 1 shot with AoE damage, but uses 2 ammo per shot. * ² Fires a 2 shot burst. AoE damage. * ³ Knockback. * ⁴ Inflicts 75 radiation on target. Assault Weapons * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details. * ¹ Fires a 3 shot bust, uses 5 rounds. Able to multi-target. * ² Knocks back target by 1 square. * ³ Fires a 3 shot bust, uses 10 rounds. Able to multi-target. Shotgun-type AoE damage. Knives Blades * All weapons with "sword" in name also hit squares adjacent to the target, leading to the possibility of damaging storage containers or computers. * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details * ¹ Holds 30 rounds per reload of energy cell. * ² Chance to stun foes * ³ Crafted using the Lightning Blade * ⁴ Holds 10 rounds per reload of energy cell. * ⁵ Gives the target level 3 poison status and is usually 3 damage, but sometimes 2 damage per turn. The status reduces to level 2, then level 1 and eventually disappears. Robots and drones are immune but cyber bears are not. Poison giving enemies such as the Swap Creature or Toxoid so far appear to have no immunity. Not tested on probes yet. Grenades All grenades have practically infinite range: you can throw them anywhere your targeting cursor can be placed. The accuracy of a grenade is based on melee skill and distance to target, with the latter having a larger effect in general. Even with nearly maxed melee skill, one would still be hard pressed to land every grenade accurately at long range. * ᶜ Craftable weapon, see the Recipes page for details * ¹ Drives mecha and cyborgs temporarily berserk * ² Blinds enemies * ³ Chance to knock enemies unconscious * ⁴ Drives low intelligence organics into a frenzy * ⁵ Stuns organic and mecha targets Range Table Due to limitations in the viewable area, characters can only shoot 12 squares horizontally, and 7 squares vertically, unless one happens to be very close to the map edge. The normal sight range of 10 squares is bolded and underlined '''in the table below. Many weapons can shoot farther than your sight range however, but they will require manual targeting in that case. If a door is targeted, the closest distance to any of its four squares will be used for weapon range calculations, despite where the projectile will appear to head towards. Below is a simple table to help find ranges quickly. Each cell of the table represents one square in game, with the character standing at the '''0 cell. Rows correspond to vertical distance, and columns to horizontal distance. Category:Weapons